El amor de una Madre
by ladylore-grandchester
Summary: No soy buena con los summary pero trata un poco de la vida de Eleanor y las circunstancias que pasaron desde su separacion hasta su reencuentro con su hijo, espero que les guste. espero sus comentarios.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

_**Abre tus ojos al mundo**_

Naciste un 28 de enero de 1897, fue el mejor día de mi vida, te tenía en mis brazos. La primera vez que te vi eras tan chiquito e indefenso.

Tu cabeza la cubría una capa de pelo castaño, mejillas rosas de llorar al dar el primer respiro a tu nueva vida fuera del vientre, compartíamos los mismos labios y el color de los ojos.

Con tan solo verte me volví a enamorar no podía creer que de un gran amor saliera algo tan maravilloso que me deslumbro desde el primer momento en que nos vimos a los ojos. Richard estaba muy emocionado su primogénito, su orgullo, su heredero, estaba contento de que saliera niño, pero a mi no me importaba lo hubiera amado igual si hubiera sido niña.

La dicha era tan grande la que sentía que lloré de alegría por fin te tenia entre mis brazos pequeño Terry, mi corazón era tan feliz….no podía esperar para darte todo el amor que tenia guardado solo para ti.

Pasaban los años y tu crecías en un ambiente de amor, íbamos al parque a disfrutar de los días de sol ahí habían niños con los que jugabas y las niñas ya a esa edad suspiraban por ti. Tu padre se ausentaba por temporadas por obligaciones como futuro duque, pero cuando llegaba disfrutábamos juntos de tus aventuras. Tus primeros pasos, la primera palabra fue mamá y me sentí tan dichosa de ser parte de ti. Nadie sabe que es mi hijo ya que Richard y yo no hemos formalizado nada.

De su ultimo viaje a Londres, Richard ha estado muy callado, pensativo no me ha querido decir nada. Las navidades siempre han sido una época maravillosa la hemos pasado en familia Richard se ha quedado con nosotros, yo misma preparé la cena nos sentamos cerca de la chimenea junto al árbol de navidad, Terry esta muy emocionado quiere abrir los regalos, bosteza y se duerme en poco tiempo. Fue la mejor navidad que he tenido….y la ultima.

La primavera ha llegado y las aves cantan las flores llenan los jardines y Terry corre sin parar pareciera que nunca se cansará, soy joven pero aun así al final del día quedo cansada pero ver la sonrisa mientras duerme vale la pena.

El día es perfecto para un picnic en familia, Richard nos acompaña, Terry contaba con 3 añitos, nos fuimos a un parque y nos instalamos en un lugar apartado de las miradas de otros queríamos privacidad para disfrutar del hermoso día.

Terry llevaba un trajecito azul que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos, Richard jugaba con el, jugaba al avioncito al caballito, disfrutamos de la merienda, de tanto jugar mi hermoso angelito se durmió en la manta, al retirarnos Richard lo alza y lo lleva en brazos, al llegar a casa lo arropamos y le doy un beso.

Al salir Richard se marchó a su hotel sin decir una sola palabra, no se porque pero tuve una sensación de el pecho tuve unas ganas de llorar se me salieron unas lagrimas pero no había una razón por la cual lloraba. Volví al lado de mi pequeño y dormí abrazada a el.

Lo que no sabía es que esta iba a ser la última vez que lo abrazaría y pasarían años para tenerlo entre mis brazos nuevamente.

Continuará….

**Notas: este es mi primer fic, ver desde la perspectiva de Eleanor ya que no se conoce mucho sobre esta mujer que le dio vida a nuestro amado Terry. **

**Espero sus comentarios y no sean muy rudas conmigo jajaja. Besos y abrazos a todas.**

**Antes debo mencionar a nuestra querida Lulu, que me dio ánimos para publicar el fic. Por que sin ti, este fic solo estaría guardado en mis archivos de mi PC. **

**Desde Bolivia Lady lore**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Han pasado 2 días y este sentimiento de angustia no me deja tranquila. ¿Será que va a pasar algo malo?

Veo desde el comedor padre e hijo jugando en la salita. Ese momento va a perdurar en mi memoria hasta que muera, sonrió y me reúno con ellos y mi amado tesoro se sienta en mi falda y se queda dormido, lo observo como si fuera mi mayor tesoro aunque a decir verdad lo es, no sabría que hacer sin el, nuevamente esa sensación ¡Oh Dios¡ que no le vaya a pasar nada a mi bebe, lo abrazo fuerte y doy una plegaria en silencio.

Richard me observa en silencio en sus ojos veo ternura, amor y… ¿tristeza? En que estarás pensando, tengo miedo el preguntar y nos miramos en silencio hasta que la sirvienta anuncia que esta lista la cena.

Te despierto y abres esos bellos ojos iguales a los míos y te llevo en brazos al comedor, allí te siento en tu lugar y empiezas a comer; mas bien diría a jugar con tu comida, ya estas sucio pero no me importa. Tengo la necesidad de ver todos tus gestos, expresiones, lo que haces con las manos, tus sonrisas, tu voz que es como la de un ángel que me llena los días de alegría. Acabada la cena Richard se retira a su hotel se lo veía muy angustiado dijo que vendría mañana temprano.

Subí a la habitación de mi pequeño, su cuarto estaba lleno de juguetes, una mecedora al lado de una gran ventana, muchas hojas en el suelo lleno de garabatos, en su cama mi ángel descansa ajeno de la angustia que se apodera de mi sin razón aparente, me siento al lado tuyo viéndote dormir y rezo por que nada malo te vaya a ocurrir si algo te pasara preferiría morir. Te di un beso de buenas noches y me dirijo a mi habitación.

El día era soleado y hermoso teníamos planeado ir a pasear, así que me puse un hermoso vestido celeste y blanco con mangas largas me hice un peinado y como toque final un lindo sombrero blanco. Richard llegó mas temprano de lo habitual lo noté inquieto como si tuviera apuro, a mi Terry lo vestí con un traje azul se veía muy guapo.

Tenia que ir al teatro ya que ese día me iban a dar el libreto de la próxima en escena y como estaba ahí Richard le pedí que me esperara para poder ir todos juntos a dar un paseo, salí y tome un carruaje para que me llevó al teatro, ahí me encontré con mi compañero de escena Robert Hathaway conversamos un rato luego que me hayan entregado mi libreto y se ofreció en llevarme a casa ya que quería saludar a su pequeño amigo, Robert siempre ha querido a mi Terry como si fuera su propio hijo.

Llegamos y de nuevo tuve ese sensación pero ahora con mayor fuerza y entre a la casa corriendo gritando el nombre de Terry, Robert me siguió asustado por mis gritos, corrí directo a su cuarto ahí en la mesita de noche había una carta con la letra de Richard, lo abrí lentamente y me entró un miedo.

Eleanor

Lamentablemente el deber me ha llamado y debo regresar a Inglaterra, no olvidaré los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, pero este deber tiene un precio y debo casarme con una mujer que me han impuesto a la cual no amo y nunca amaré como te amé.

Me lleva a Terry conmigo por que se que tendrá un buen futuro a mi lado, estudiará en los mejores colegios, ya que el será mi heredero cuando cumpla edad, a tu lado se que eres una buena madre pero piensa en las habladurías que pensarían de ti, de él, estará seguro a mi lado.

No puedo negar que tengas contacto con él por que eres su madre y eso no se reemplaza, pero debe ser mínimo.

Partiremos en el barco del mediodía, Terry te manda saludos.

Richard.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos leían, Richard me quitaba a mi hijo no podía permitirlo. Vi el reloj de eran las 11:30 debía apurarme, bajé rápidamente ahí seguía Robert esperando para saber que sucedía y le explique brevemente diciéndole que me lleve al muelle, el aceptó y nos dirigimos rápidamente, al llegar al muelle salí corriendo buscando a mi hijo, dejé a Robert que se encargará de pagar al cochero, no pensaba en otra cosa que encontrarte.

Faltaban 5 minutos para el mediodía, desesperada gritaba tu nombre las personas me veían, no me importaba lo que pensaran mis pensamientos estaban puestas exclusivamente en ti. Pregunté cual era el barco que se iba a Londres una vez que me respondieron me dirigí allá, pero había mucha gente y no podía movilizarme, estaba cerca de llegar al lugar me di cuenta que el barco estaba por zarpar, veía a la gente despidiendo a sus seres queridos, pero para mi era como una sentencia de muerte, y era la persona que amaba el que me dio la estocada final. Ahí estaba Richard junto con Terry, mi pequeño en su inocencia y sin comprender lo que nos estaba haciendo su padre agitaba tus manos.

Corrí tanto como mis piernas podían aunque se que era inútil grité "Terry….Terry….no te lleves a mi hijo" no se en que momento perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo, lloré ahí mismo. Se que mi Terry me vio pero no supe que fue lo que dijo por que Richard se lo llevó.

Robert me encontró en el suelo no me moví hasta que me levantó en brazos y lloré en su pecho hasta caer en la inconciencia con la esperanza que al despertar encontrar con unos ojos y una sonrisa idéntica a la mía.

Continuará……

**Notas: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**gracias por sus comentarios **

**Desde Bolivia Lady lore**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

_Corría sin dirección, en busca de algo que había perdido pero no sabía que era, todo era oscuridad no podía ver mas allá de mi mano, entonces se ve una luz a lo lejos que rodeaba la silueta de una persona, era de un hombre, un joven para ser mas exacto._

_Se encontraba de espalda a mi, desde mi posición pude apreciar era un joven alto, delgado, cabello castaño, traía puesto una camisa manga larga y cuello alto, unos pantalones blanco, tendría máximo unos 15 años. Mi corazón se aceleró, me acerqué al extraño joven tenia algo familiar, tuve una sensación que desde hace mucho no sentía. _

_No era amor de una mujer a un hombre ya que tenia edad para ser su madre. "Madre" esa palabra no la había escuchado desde hacia mas de 10 años. Me acerque cautelosamente temiendo que el extraño se esfumara, alce un brazo para tocarlo, al parecer "él" se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se dio la vuelta en cámara lenta. Justo antes de despertar pude ver unos ojos verde-azules._

"Terry" dije al despertar, había soñado con mi amado hijo, no volví a verlo desde esa vez en el muelle justo cuando su padre lo alejó de mi. Tuve una oportunidad de verlo justo 2 años después de que se fueran, viaje con un nombre falso, quizás Richard tendría hombres para asegurar de que no saliera del país.

Llegué a Londres una tarde de noviembre junto con un pequeño regalo adelantado de navidad, fui a la residencia de los Grandchester y me atendió una sirvienta y pregunté por Terry, al parecer ella sabia que era su madre ya que me dijo que no podía atenderme porque tenia ordenes estrictas de que Terry no recibiera visitas, pero me dijo que en una hora lo llevaría al parque.

Ahí lo vi de lejos junto con la sirvienta, ya no tenía esa sonrisa que alegraba mis días, estaba más callado y triste. No pude acercarme por temor a un castigo hacia la muchacha que me ayudó. Antes de que se fueran le di a ella el obsequio para mi niño.

Pasó una semana para tener el valor de volver a la residencia Grandchester esta vez para hablar con Richard. Él me recibió, pero al verlo no era la persona con la que me había enamorado, se veía mucho mayor, sus ojos no expresaban ningún sentimiento, suspiré antes de hablar, -te exijo que me devuelvas a mi hijo, el mejor lugar que hay es a mi lado, junto a su madre-.

-pero, que puedes ofrecerle tu- dijo Richard – no estas en posición de exigir nada Eleanor, que dirá la gente cuando te vean con el niño y además soltera, te repudiarán al igual que a Terry.

Miré atónita lo que me decía, en parte por que era verdad, pero no me importaba lo que me dijeran a mi con tener a mi lado a mi hijo.

-no me importa, quiero a mi hijo, a mi lado tendrá todo el amor que no le están dando-dije. –el me miró de cabeza a los pies –pero que puedes ofrecerle a su futuro, como actriz no ganas suficiente para encargarte de Terry, a mi lado ese futuro lo tiene asegurado, los mejores colegios, aprenderá lo que necesita para ser mi heredero.

-pero y el amor, es que acaso no importa-repondí dolida por su argumento ya que estaba hablando como si fuera un objeto que no tiene sentimientos.

-eso no importa- respondió Richard.

- y lo que tuvimos tampoco te importó- al borde del llanto.

-lo que tuvimos fue como un hermoso sueño, pero tenia que despertar algún día- dijo Richard inexpresivo.

-supongo que no puedo hacer nada para que me devuelvas a Terry, cierto?-

-puedes despedirte si así lo quieres, sabes que no puedo evitar que pregunte por ti o que quiera verte- dijo Richard.

-me gustaría mucho verlo- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

El llamó a una sirvienta la cual venia junto a mi pequeño, el al verme corrió y me abrazó.

-porque tardaste mucho, mami- dijo mi pequeño Terry –te extrañé-.

-no pude venir antes- dije sonriendo –yo también te extrañe muchísimo amor-.

Se acercó a mi –aquí hace mucho frío, no me gusta este lugar -me susurró en mi oreja – una señora con cara de cerdo es mala conmigo- con su carita haciendo una mueca.

Sonrio, como extrañaba estos momentos a su lado y la sonrisa que me regalo en ese momento.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Solo pude permanecer a tu lado una semana, que aproveché al máximo de estar contigo, durante ese tiempo no volví a ver a Richard hasta el ultimo día en Inglaterra. Le pedí por ultima vez que me dejara llevármelo, el se negó, la despedida fue un trago amargo tanto para mi como se que fue para mi Terry.

-Terry, te prometo que estaremos juntos- le dije suave mientras hundía mi rostro entre sus cabellos, mientras olía por ultima vez sus cabellos. El solo asintió.

El destino fue cruel con nosotros, el orgullo y el deber nos separó, aquel a quien amé me arrebató de mi lado lo más preciado que tenia, mi Terry.

No se como pude aguantar todos estos años pensando que otra le daría el amor que necesitaba. Para disminuir ese dolor me enfrasque en mi carrera para que cuando volviera a verte estuvieras orgulloso de tu madre.

Han pasado años desde la ultima vez que escuché tu voz, tengo fotografías tuyas que he recibio de tu parte, pero una cosa es verte en un papel y ver cuanto has crecido que tenerte entre mis brazos y verte crecer. Me he perdido muchas cosas de tu infancia, pero tu siempre me has escrito me alegra que no te hayas olvidado de la persona que te dio la vida y anhela tu regreso.

Todos los años en tu cumpleaños te enviaba algo para que no me olvidaras, juguetes, fotografías mías, también libros que una vez me pertenecieron y que ahora iban a ser tuyas. Esperaba que los recibieras con entusiasmo y me imaginaba tu cara de felicidad al recibirlos. Mi mayor temor era que pudieras rechazarlos....temía tu rechazo.

Nuevamente invierno, cada año es lo mismo, siento el frió no solo físico sino también lo siento en mi corazón al no tener a mi Terry a mi lado, esta época me siento mas sola. Salgo del teatro después del ensayo y me dirijo a casa, el viento gélido me llega hasta los huesos intento abrigarme más pero se que es inútil, al llegar a casa solo me recibe la sirvienta que tenia ya preparada mi cena, luego de retirarse la sirvienta la casa se sume en silencio, la soledad y los recuerdos son mi compañeras en los días de frió, la que calienta mis sabanas, me sonríe en los días calidos y la que me felicita por mis triunfos. En realidad no poseo muchos amigos, este mundo de la farándula es pura apariencia no sabes quienes son los que hablan de ti a tus espaldas y luego te sonríen como si nada. Al único que puedo considerar mi real amigo es a Robert quien ha estado conmigo en mis peores momentos cuando creí que no me quedaba nada y no tenia caso pelear cuando quería acabar con esta vida de sufrimiento, el me ayudo y me hizo recordar la promesa que una vez le hice a mi Terry.

Que hubiera pensado Terry de su madre si hubiera sabido que su madre había dejado de luchar por el, fue gracias a Robert y al recuerdo de Terry que salí adelante y dediqué todas mis actuaciones a mi hijo como si el estuviera viéndome.

Sonrío, no quiero pensar en los momentos malos de mi pasado.

–A ver que le voy a comprar a Terry para esta navidad. –

El día estaba frío mucho mas que el día anterior, era mi día libre así que ese día tenia invitados a cenar para celebrar el inicio de la temporada, por un momento pensé en cancelarlo no solo por el clima, tenía un presentimiento que algo iba a suceder pero lo ignoré.

El día pasó mas rápido de lo que a mi me hubiera gustado, ya estaba todo listo para la cena, había comprado el regalo para mi Ferry. A la hora prevista llegaron los invitados, eran unos pocas personas a las que podía considerar amigos, la cena deliciosa la charla era tranquila, luego de la cena pasamos al living para seguir la charla sin interrupciones.

Luego de una hora de bromas y charlas animadas entra la sirvienta preguntando por mí, me acerco a la puerta, me susurra para que nadie escuche – su hijo señora-.

No podía creerlo, salgo del living y efectivamente justo en la puerta en esa tormenta con su maleta en mano, estaba mi hijo…mi Terry.

Continuará….

Notas: si han leido hasta aquí, gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Ya casi llegamos a la parte que todas conocemos que es el encuentro que sabemos en que queda. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.

Besos

Lady Lore


End file.
